Killer's hands
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS Guarnere/Toye - Joe Toye était un tueur aux mains d'adolescent, des mains parfaites agrippées au manche de son fusil, un doigt pressé sur la gâchette alors qu'il tirait sans s'arrêter. Ses mains l'avaient hanté depuis ce jour.


Titre : Killer's hands

Fandom : Band of Brothers

Paring : Bill Guarnere/Joe Toye

Rating : K+ ?

Warning : Euuuh, rien de bien méchant je crois ! Sauf que Bill et Joe sont sûrement un peu OOCs…

Disclamers : Nothing's mine

Alors. Hum, je trouve ce OS _vachement_ bizarre XD. Je sais pas pourquoi ! C'est pas dans le genre que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire, donc c'est… bizarre. On dirait un long drabble en fait, enfin je saurais pas expliquer. XD. Et j'ai pas trop bien réussi à capturer les caractères de Bill et Joe... Donc, OUI ! Joe Toye, et Bill Guarnere. Parce que j'adore ces deux là ! (Et que… _Kirk Acevedoooo_, kyah !). Non mais sérieux, j'aime bien leurs relations et ça m'a trooop sauté aux yeux quand j'ai revisionné les DVDs. Genre comment Bill arrête pas de dire 'Joe, joe, joe !' lorsqu'il s'adresse à lui où le petit : « Je voulais voir si tu t'en sortais sans moi » « T'aurais du me voir ce matin, j'ai réussi à lacer mes chaussures tout seul ! » (ou un truc comme ça, j'ai que la version anglaise xD). Ou lorsque Bill se plaint de Winters à Joe. Bref, j'adore ces deux là XD. Et j'aime Luz aussi, donc il a eut droit à sa petite part dans ce OS. Ah oui, et pour l'histoire des mains… Sérieusement, moi elles m'obsèdent o.O Faut bien regarder mais Kirk Acevedo a _vraiment_ des mains de chinois ! Genre tout lisse, c'est dingue ! (En même temps, il est à moitié chinois alors…). Enfin bon XD.

Place à la fic !

X

**Killer's hands**

X

Bill avait toujours pensé que Joe Toye était un homme fait de contradictions. Un type coriace qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds mais qui s'occupait des nouveaux sans faire de différence entre eux et les vétérans. Un des meilleurs sur le terrain mais aussi un des plus modestes. Tout le monde l'appréciait, mais ses meilleurs amis se comptaient sur les doigts d'une main. Il avait une voix d'adulte, ternie par des années de cigarettes mais des yeux d'enfants, grands et chocolat. Mais ce qui avait frappé Bill, au milieu d'une des tranchées de Brécourt, au milieu de la terre et du sang qui giclait dans tous les sens, des munitions et des balles qui sautaient, c'était ses mains. Joe Toye était un tueur aux mains d'adolescents, des mains parfaites agrippées au manche de son fusil, un doigt pressé sur la gâchette alors qu'il tirait sans s'arrêter. Pendant quelques secondes, Bill n'avait pu que le regarder, fasciné.

Les mains de Joe Toye l'avaient hanté depuis ce jour. Il s'était pris à les observer de façon presque trop intense lorsque Joe nettoyait son arme avec des gestes lents, en faisant glisser son index le long du canon pour enlever la saleté avec un morceau de chiffon, et avait détourné son regard avec gêne en se sentant légèrement coupable d'avoir trouvé ça presque sensuel.

Il avait parfois l'impression d'être devant une fille et de se forcer à regarder ses yeux alors qu'il mourrait d'envie de détailler ses seins. Sauf que Joe était loin d'être une fille, et que c'était définitivement _bizarre_ de trouver quelque chose de sexuel à des mains. Bill s'était donné deux énormes claques mentales pour se reprendre. Au bout de quelques jours, il avait réussi à pouvoir discuter avec Joe pendant plus d'une demi-heure sans avoir l'envie de regarder ses mains.

Et c'est à ce moment là que les rêves commencèrent.

Il se réveillait au milieu de la nuit avec la sensation, fantôme, de mains qui caressaient son estomac et l'image brouillée de grands yeux chocolat plongés dans les siens. Bill était sûr qu'il n'était pas le seul à rêver d'un autre soldat, même s'il se sentait un peu mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de Joe. Il se rassurait en se disant que cela allait passer, que c'était juste parce qu'il n'avait plus touché quelqu'un depuis un long moment.

Mais lorsque ses rêves devinrent plus précis et plus longs, lorsqu'il se réveilla avec un vrai problème entre les jambes, il dût se rendre à l'évidence ; il n'y avait pas que les mains de Joe Toye qui l'obsédaient. Il y avait aussi ses yeux, et son sourire en coin.

Bill ne savait pas à quel moment il avait commencé à désirer Joe. Peut-être que c'était normal au fond, tout comme ces rêves. Ils étaient jeunes, ils étaient seuls, la mort les guettait au tournant. Il n'était pas le seul à regarder Joe _de cette façon_. Il était sûr d'avoir vu autre chose que de la pure admiration dans les yeux de quelques types, mais il ne s'en était jamais préoccupé, parce que Joe Toye était quelqu'un d'inaccessible pour eux. Tout le monde savait que Joe était son meilleur ami et vice versa. Et aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était flatteur. C'était comme posséder quelque chose de précieux ; ce qui n'était pas tout à fait faux puisque Joe ne s'ouvrait à pratiquement personne. Bill éprouvait une sorte de satisfaction malsaine lorsqu'il se rendait compte qu'il n'y avait que LUI qui appelait Joe par son prénom, sans compter les lieutenants. Cela, jusqu'à ce que Luz arrive un jour, tout sourire, alors qu'ils montaient la garde contre un des camions en Hollande.

-Hey, Sergents, est-ce que c'est en vous gelant les fesses contre ce camion que vous compter tuer des huns ?! », s'exclama Luz en prenant la voix de Sobel.

-Déjà la relève, Luz ? »

-Yep. Tu peux aller faire dodo, Joe. »

Bill sentit son estomac faire un nœud. Quand Joe commença à sourire, amusé, Bill passa aussitôt son bras sur ses épaules.

-Ok, on y va, Joe ! »

Ils s'en allèrent peut-être un peu précipitamment. Mais si Joe le remarqua, il ne fit pas le moindre commentaire et se laissa trainer sans résistance.

Luz était _dangereux_. Il était proche de Joe lui aussi, dans un sens. Il trainait souvent autour de lui pour l'amuser ou l'embêter et l'appelait par son _prénom_. Mais Bill se rassura en se disant que Joe l'appelait 'Luz'. Son nom de famille, comme il le faisait avec tous les autres à part Malark, Buck, et lui, Guarno. Ce soir là, Bill ne se rendit pas compte que c'était de la jalousie qu'il avait éprouvé envers George Luz. Il avait juste trouvé le moment désagréable.

Ce ne fût que quelques jours plus tard que Bill _se rendit compte_ qu'il désirait Joe. Ils étaient tout deux assis sur les escaliers qui donnaient sur le jardin d'une maison, leurs QG pour la nuit. Les marches étaient tellement petites que ses épaules et ses jambes touchaient celles de Joe au moindre mouvement. Ils fumaient leur cigarette, le ciel noir au dessus de leur tête, la lumière de la maison rendue tamisée par les rideaux de la porte baissés.

-A quoi tu penses ? », demanda Bill au bout d'un moment de silence.

-D day. »

Bill se rappelait avoir été dans une colère noire ce jour-là. Il se revoyait, tirer sur ces foutus Krauts, balles après balles. Joe devait penser à ça aussi car il se tourna vers lui avec son sourire en coin, mi-moqueur, mi-tranquille.

-_Wild Bill…_ », murmura t-il lentement.

Bill le dévisagea, troublé. Les yeux de Joe brillaient dans la nuit, avec la lumière qui s'échappait de la porte fenêtre, son sourire toujours en place alors qu'il faisait rouler sa cigarette entre son pouce et son index. Ils n'étaient séparés que par quelques centimètres ; Bill pouvait sentir l'odeur de poudre et de sang qui avait imprégnée sa veste.

Et il eut subitement envie de l'embrasser. Bill Guarnere était quelqu'un d'impulsif, qui agissait toujours avant de réfléchir, alors c'est tout naturellement qu'il franchit la distance qui les séparait pour poser ses lèvres sur celles de Joe.

Il ne se rendit compte de ce qu'il faisait que lorsqu'il repensa aux rêves, à son obsession, et à sa possessivité étrange envers lui. Comme brûlé à vif, il recula brusquement, les yeux grands ouverts.

Joe le dévisageait comme si c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait.

-…C'est un petit peu trop étroit ici… », murmura maladroitement Bill en détournant son visage.

C'était la phrase la plus stupide qu'il ait jamais dit. Il se remit à fumer, ignorant le regard qui brûlait sa joue. Joe finit par se lever. La porte claqua derrière lui, et Bill jeta sa cigarette par terre pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains.

_Stupide_.

Le lendemain, Bill fit comme si de rien n'était, et Joe lui aussi. Leur relation n'avait pas changée d'un poil ; Joe lui faisait une remarque pour le taquiner, il répondait en jouant le jeu. Joe souriait toujours, mais parfois, lorsqu'une réplique l'amusait vraiment, il se permettait un éclat de rire.

Tout allait bien, même si Bill le voyait de façon _différente_, maintenant, et que ses pensées devenaient définitivement malsaines lorsqu'il le regardait un peu trop longtemps, lorsqu'il écoutait sa voix éraillée et qu'il l'imaginait lui murmurer « _Guarno… Bill_… » de façon presque plaintive…

Il écrasa ces pensées bien au fond de son crâne pour essayer de les étouffer. Même si ses rêves le rendaient dingues, même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de noter que Joe ne se laissait toucher que par lui. Il avait beau être 'Wild Bill', il savait se contrôler.

Il ne fallu pourtant que d'un geste pour tout faire basculer.

Ils traversaient une pelouse d'un pas tranquille en longeant une grange abandonnée, à la recherche des membres de leurs squad qui s'étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans la ville.

-Ah, fais chier, Joe ! », s'exclama Bill en s'arrêtant de marcher « J'vais envoyer Campbell les chercher. »

Il fouilla dans une de ses poches pour en tirer une Lucky et un briquet. Lorsqu'il l'eut allumée, il se rendit compte que Joe, silencieux, le dévisageait. Un peu comme cette nuit-là, sauf que ses yeux étaient… pensifs. Puis Joe caressa distraitement ses lèvres avec ses doigts, d'une façon presque inconsciente, et la cigarette de Bill s'écrasa au sol.

Bill Guarnere n'avait jamais imaginé embrasser un homme. Il savait qu'il aimait et qu'il avait toujours aimé les femmes. Leurs formes, leurs courbes, leurs lèvres rouges et leurs mains délicates. Joe Toye était loin de tout ça. La voix éraillée, les joues rugueuses, et définitivement _masculin_. Et pourtant, c'était Joe que Bill pressait contre la grange, dans un baiser pressé et désordonné, presque douloureux lorsque leurs dents clachaient les unes contre les autres. Les mains de Joe avaient empoignées sa veste, contre ses hanches. Ses mains d'adolescent.

Son sang cognait bruyamment contre ses tempes. Il se rendit compte que ses doigts tremblaient. Il ne se contrôlait plus ; il le savait. Joe frissonna et tourna son visage sur le côté, comme pour échapper au souffle de Bill qui caressait sa joue. Et Bill recula légèrement, juste à peine pour l'observer. Joe avait les paupières fermées, la respiration tremblante, la garde totalement baissée. Bill se sentit troublé. Peut-être parce qu'ils faisaient quelque chose de tabou, au milieu de la nuit. Peut-être parce que cela faisait plus d'un an qu'il n'avait touché personne aussi intimement. Ou peut-être parce que c'était Joe.

Joe, qui resserra sa prise sur sa veste sale pour le rapprocher de lui.

**END**


End file.
